Is it too late?
by winterparadise
Summary: Naruto, sakura and sasuke get a mission together but because of a freak accident naruto and the others along with hinata, hanabi and a masked boy find themselves on a boat with 8 pirates in the middle of the ocean, will they get back home in time read!
1. Chapter 1

**Is it too late? **

**Chapter 1: prologue**

Naruto, sakura and sasuke were in tsunade's office waiting for another mission being as impatient as he was naruto shouted "c'mon! Grandma I stopped my training for this!" tsunade glared at naruto

After the 5th ninja war two years ago naruto became a jonin and got sasuke back, sakura became the head medical ninja right after tsunade, after sasuke being in prison for a year he was let out, konoha was still being rebuild and everything was at peace

"Urusai gaki!" she shouted but then she looked down "what's wrong?" sakura asked tsunade signed "you're mission is an S-rank mission!" naruto's eyes started to sparkle "what is it?" he shouted excitedly "it is to escort a soon-to-be-wed couple and a boy" sakura smiled "wow! A wedding! What a lucky girl! Who is she?" sakura asked "wait a minute sakura! Come in!" tsunade said as she heard a knock "have you given them the mission?" an eighteen year old man asked as he came in

He had jet black hair till his shoulders, he had green eyes, he held a serious face, no smile, he wore a yukata (spelling?) which was white with a blue slash and white socks and brown sandals, he walked straight and the air around him demanded respect and obedience, the way he spoke and walked was with authority

"Who are you?" the man bowed "I'm shinzin hirtic! I'm your client!" "oh! " they said as usual sasuke stayed quiet "soo…why is an escort mission an S-rank?" "Hirtic-san bride-to-be is a very valuable person even though we worked together on the war some villages are still haven't made an alliance with us, as well hirtic-san is a prince" they nodded "I have no problems if I get to kick butt!" naruto didn't know how much that sentence could affect them "But tsunade-sama!" "Hmm?" tsunade asked "what you said is only capable for an A-rank mission!" "They paid for an S-rank and the area which you have to go through it has been said that people disappear there" "oh!" they said again "the other clients are waiting at the front gate! And hanabi-san is also going shes already there" "ok! Thanks, grandma!" naruto said as he ran out with the others but tsunade didn't yell like she usually would

'_Good luck, gaki! You're gonna need it!'_

"Shizune! Bring me more sake!" shizune was about refuse but saw the look on the blonde hokages face so she said "Hai! Tsunade-sama…."

END OF CHAPTER ONE…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Is it too late? **

**Chapter 2: the bride? Who is she? **

Naruto and the rest were walking on a rocking path with sasuke on the right and sakura on the left naruto on the back and hanabi in the front keeping a full watch naruto was not happy, nope, not at all he was scowling at the cart which held the soon-to-be-wed couple

'_Why the hell is she marrying him? Shes too young!'_

Was the only thing going in his mind as he glared at the back of shinzins head

Flashback:

_Naruto and the rest were walking towards the front gate to hanabi talking to someone in the cart and a boy with a wolf mask on, he wore a cloak he was leaning against the cart with his arms crossed in front of his chest, as he looked out at space with little interest "yo!" naruto said as that person only nodded back naruto signed "another teme…great!" sakura punched naruto on the head and screamed "BE NICE!" "Okay! Okay!" naruto_ _cried in desperation as sakura stopped hitting him as he extended his hand to the boy "names uzumaki naruto it's nice to meet ya'" the man shook naruto's hand and said "nice to meet you too!" he said "what? No name?" "My identity is supposed to be a secret!" (lets call him: black for now) "Oh!" naruto said as he grinned "alright!" "So who's the soon-to-be-bride?" sakura said as she shoved naruto out of the way "I'll bring her out!" the boy knocked on "yes?" said a soft, small, sweet and vaguely familiar voice asked "you're escorts are here and want to see you!" "o-oh o-okay!" the woman stuttered as the carts door opened and out came _

_A woman with midnight bluish black hair tied in a bun shape with her bangs still on her forehead and two strands of hair framing her face and she wore a lavender flower on the edge of the bun with two chopsticks with golden dragons' decorations on them, the only make up she wore was pink lip stick, her skin shined in the rays of the sun ; her skin didn't have any flaws, she had her eyes closed so they couldn't see her eyes, she wore diamond shaped earrings, she wore a diamond necklace as well, she wore a black kimono with lavender petals as designs on it her slash was white, she wore blue ninja sandals, and a purple veil _

_Naruto blushed by just looking at her_

'_S-she's b-beautiful!'_

_He thought as he looked at her as she opened her eyes to reveal light lavender eyes when her eyes landed on naruto she had a small blush "o-ohayo m-mina!" she said "hinata! What are you doing here?" but before she could say anything naruto asked "why are you in those clothes-not that you don't look great which you do! But if you're fight ninjas with us you can't fight in that!" hinata forced a smile "naruto-kun" "and-"naruto stopped babbling and looked at her "I'm your client, I'm getting married" naruto looked like he had seen a ghost "w-what?" hinata sighed and said with a sad smile "I'm getting married" _

'_No! No! NO! This can't be happening I never even got a chance with her!"_

'_**What do you expect kit! You ignored her for two years! She wouldn't have waited forever you know!'**_

_The Kyuubi shouted "o-oh okay!" naruto said with a slightly cracked voice he fake a smile and said in a fake cheerful voice "congratulation!" hinata could have seen through that easily but her pain was clouding her judgment_

'_Somehow I-I thought he w-would s-show a little that he didn't like this idea who am I kidding! He will n-never l-love m-me!' _

_Hinata thought as she faked a smile also "a-arigato' and quickly walked back into the cart with a tear sliding down her face _

_Back outside_

"_Naruto? You okay?" sakura asked naruto looked at sakura with his fake smile "yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" "Dope! You can't hide anything from us what you heard shocked you and us both!" naruto signed "I-I thought that, that maybe if I thought for some time and then answer her I-I would have a chance! You know be sensible for once!" sasuke smirked "dope! You can never be sensible!" "Urusai! Teme!" naruto said with an annoyed voice but then smiled and signed "thanks…sasuke!" sasuke looked shocked that naruto called him by his name "you're welcome…naruto" naruto smiled a sad smile "maybe if I can't have her love than I have to make sure that teme doesn't do anything to her! If I can't have her as a girlfriend than I have to be a good friend!" sakura and sasuke looked at him with worry as he signed "man…this is harder said and done! I want ramen!" he screamed as his teammates laughed "hey! Its not funny!" unknown to them the black was hidden in the shadows as he smirked _

'_great the plan is going to go more smoother now!' _

_Shinzin was talking to hanabi about the Hyuga policies to notice_

_End of flashback_

END ON CHAPTER…


End file.
